1. Technical Field of the Invention This disclosure relates to devices designed to facilitate the feeding of individuals with developing or limited motor skills, and in particular, to a swiveling beverage holder that prevents a beverage container from being dropped.
2. Description of the Related Art
People with limited mobility or skills tend to often spill beverages. Babies and children, for example, generally have less developed gross and fine motor skills than do typical adults. Disabled persons or people with other challenges may also not have full muscle control, adequate eyesight, and/or hand eye coordination to prevent beverage spills.
Developers have addressed the problem, but not fully. Bottles and so-called “sippy” cups exist for babies and children that generally remain sealed when tipped. Even when these containers are knocked down or even inverted, most of the liquid remains in the container. Although these containers may prevent the spilling of liquids, it does not prevent dropping or otherwise losing control of the container. Oftentimes children, such as children buckled in high chairs, cannot get down from the high chair and retrieve their dropped bottle.
Other solutions, such as bottle holders mounted to a frame or tray are typically rigid, un-moveable, and are difficult to apply to a variety of conditions.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other deficiencies in the prior art.